1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure for and a processing method of connecting a braided wire of a shield cable and a shielded terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, there has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-78071 a conventional connection structure of a shielded cable. This connection structure is for establishing a connection by stripping a shielded cable 1. After an outer insulating cover 2 is stripped off to expose a braided wire 3, the braided wire 3 is folded back in two layers toward the outer insulating cover 2. After that, an inner insulating cover 4 is stripped off to expose a core 5.
The shielded cable 1 thus processed has the inner insulating cover 4 applied through a terminal holder 6, and the holder 6 is clamped. The shielded cable 1 is thus fixed on a terminal 7 through the inner insulating cover 4. At the same time, a connector 8 of the terminal 7 is clamped to connect a core 5 to the terminal 7. Under this condition, the terminal 7 is applied through a cylindrical shielded terminal 9 and connected to the braided wire 3 in the shielded terminal 9.
For connecting the shielded terminal 9 and the braided wire 3, as shown in FIG. 2, a bent spring plate 10 is arranged in the shielded terminal 9, and brought into conductive contact with the braided wire 3. In FIGS. 1 and 2, designated at reference character 11 is a housing in which the shielded terminal 9 and the terminal 7 are inserted, and 12 is a cap fitted in an opening end 9a of the shielded terminal 9.
With this connection structure, the braided wire 3 is not required to be exposed long, and the work of twisting the braided wire 3, applying it through a heat-contracting tube and connecting by clamping the shielded terminal 9 to the braided wire 3 is eliminated for an improved connection workability.
In the above-mentioned conventional connection structure, however, it is necessary to strip off the outer insulating cover of the shielded cable 1 to expose the braided wire 3 for connecting the shielded cable 1 to the shielded terminal 9. The stripping process is troublesome and time consuming.
Also, the spring plate 10 must be arranged in the shielded terminal 9 for connection. This complicates the structure of the shielded terminal 9 and makes the manufacture thereof troublesome.
Further, in order to assure sufficient contact between the spring plate 10 and the braided wire 3, a large spring load of the spring plate 10 is required. In the case where the spring load is increased more than necessary, however, insertion of the braided wire 3 in the spring plate 10 becomes difficult. Also, a large spring load causes the spring plate 10 to pull the braided wire 3 as shown in FIG. 3, thereby leading to the problem of the spring plate 10 not being kept in sufficient contact with the braided wire 3.